


Satisfaction

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Creature Tony, Established Loki/Tony Stark, Incubus Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Loki, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had come by his reputation honestly. It wasn't as though he'd had any real choice in the matter but taking too much from any one person, when humans were already so fragile, wasn't sensible.At least it wasn't until gods became an actual thing and he caught the eye of one. A very possessive god who certainly didn't believe in sharing.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to wrap up another bingo square fic (only three left)! This was initially going to be a threesome and was very much written as one until I randomly decided to scrap that idea.
> 
> This one fills the bingo square N1: Incubus

Tony knew the exact kind of effect he had on people. It was effortless, easier than breathing or creating new wonders, but at times it felt more like a burden and a curse. He _needed_ to feed to survive and it wasn’t as simple as making a grocery run or ordering takeout. It wasn’t the same as a human having to consume food or water to live and despite what he was he still had to do that as well.

This kind of hunger came from his very core and radiated out through his entire being.

He hopped from bed to bed, indulged in quickies when it suited and only sometimes glutted himself with a whole weekend of fun, all the while never keeping one partner for too long. Doing anything else was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

The world didn’t need to know that he was an incubus. He couldn’t imagine how that would go over and Tony didn’t want to spend his time being studied like a lab rat. Vivisection wasn’t a look he ever wanted to wear and, having met them, Tony was very sure that Shield would be quite interested in taking him apart to see what made him tick. Letting that secret out, letting down his guard for a single second, wasn’t possible.

Fortunately it wasn’t impossible to cover his tracks and as long as he didn’t feed too much from whoever graced his bed there wasn’t a risk.

Everyone merely thought he’d worn them out and went about their life, deeply satisfied from their encounter and singing his praises in bed for all to hear, while Tony moved to the next person when he needed to feed again. That is until gods became an actual thing and he found himself in a very unexpected kind of relationship.

Now Tony found himself warming only one bed and that bed belonged to a very possessive god who had a lot of energy to spare along with a healthy sexual appetite of his own.

Tony let Loki pull him down onto his lap so he was straddling the God of Mischief and pressed deliciously close. He could practically _taste_ Loki’s interest and arousal as he eagerly submitted to the god’s hungry kiss, long talented fingers curled in Tony’s hair, as Loki’s lips moved with his and took everything Tony was all too happy to give.

Warmth burst bright and intoxicatingly right inside of him. He could feel the connection snap into place between them and the slow, steady transfer of energy that a simple kiss gave him. The glorious feeling had him swaying forward with a whimpering whine he wasn’t going to be embarrassed about. Kissing was almost similar to a light snack when it came to feeding but Tony was ravenous after his god had been gone for two weeks.

Two weeks that Tony had, somehow and without seeking sustenance elsewhere, managed to go without feeding on sexual energy once. Tony had agreed to an exclusive relationship; a relationship where he fed only from Loki instead of seeking others.

He had self-control and this wasn’t like any time before where he wasn’t tied down to any one being. On top of that Loki had more energy than Tony could possibly take in one setting. He would be full before he had even managed to pull a fraction of the energy that flooded his body. Two weeks wasn’t a terrible burden to go without food.

Tony had gone for far longer in a desert where he’d refused to give in and expose himself.

He’d also come to find himself a bit hooked on Loki’s energy. It was cool and crisp. Tony had noted an interesting kind of bite to it after the first time and it had quickly become something of an addiction. A god’s energy was far more than a mere human’s and Tony glutted himself on it whenever he could. The possessive god was more than happy to give the sexual energy Tony needed to survive and thrive. Their relationship had the added bonus of Loki being far more durable, filled to the brim with energy and Tony wouldn’t have to worry about losing Loki to old age. Not the way he would have had to worry about forming an attachment to a human only to lose them to time.

He whined when Loki broke the kiss but when the god started trailing down his neck, magicking away Tony’s clothing, to nip and bite, Tony melted in his hold. It was _easy_ to give over to the god he’d somehow found himself in an actual relationship with. It was far too easy considering everything but Tony loved playing with fire.

Truthfully Tony was impressed that he’d somehow fallen into an actual relationship especially so early in his potentially long existence. On top of that he was relieved that he could be himself, no masks or excuses, because Loki had easily recognized him for what he was and he certainly didn’t care. Loki didn’t care that Tony was a lust demon, a very young one with a very long life ahead of him, and Tony found he actually loved only needing to feed from Loki whenever the need arose.

“Drop that useless façade.”

Tony’s intrinsic magic had the dash of silver in his hair and beard fading away, the lines on his face smoothed out, along with all of the other little signs of aging he employed to hide his less than human existence. His canines were a bit sharper now and Tony knew his eyes were brighter.

His aura was also on full display for Loki’s enjoyment.

“Better, Lo?”

He wasn’t going to point out that Loki was using a more extensive kind of façade. There were some lines he wouldn’t test and he knew that Loki preferred the more human-like version instead of the gorgeous sapphire blue of his true skin. If Tony had the ability to freeze shit he’d be all over that but if Loki didn’t like it then Tony was hardly going to force the issue.

Loki certainly didn’t ask too many questions about Tony’s built-in flashlight and on top of that Tony wasn’t that big of an asshole to pick at what was obviously a huge sore spot.

In response magically slicked fingers moved to press against him and Tony groaned, eyes hooding and body warming as arousal flared inside of him, while Loki easily played his body in all the right ways. He knew Loki enjoyed watching him writhe, listening to him gasp and beg, before he gave Tony what he wanted and needed but it had been two weeks and Tony needed something a bit quicker than long, drawn out foreplay.

Clever fingers crooked just right and Tony jerked, shoving down and moaning loudly in pleasure as he tried to fuck himself on Loki’s fingers. Loki’s arousal and enjoyment was still lazily feeding him but it was nothing on when he would finally get Loki where he needed him.

“I’m good. Come on come on come on.” he rolled his hips, trying to grind himself down on Loki’s fingers as they loosened him, until Loki, by some miracle Tony wasn’t going to question, stopped teasing him.

A flash of green magic, dancing over Tony’s too sensitive skin where he was touching Loki and teasing Tony’s own magic almost playfully, banished Loki’s clothing and Tony eagerly lifted himself up to sink down on Loki with a throaty moan.

He wanted to slam down but the hands on him prevented it and Tony snarled in frustration. It only earned him a laugh of amusement. Green eyes glinted at him with heat and mischief.

“Did you miss me that much?”

Tony bared his teeth, body near trembling with need and hungry for the energy bursting inside of Loki, as strong hands effortlessly held him in place so only a few inches were buried inside of him.

“In a second I’m going to go find Thor and show him how much I missed _him_.” Tony watched the words register and silently relished the viciously possessive streak Loki seemed to have when it came to things, or beings, he considered his.

Tony was also completely aware that Loki knew Thor, upon recognizing Tony for what he was, had offered to help Tony if ever he needed to feed or if he needed a fuller energy boost. When Loki had overheard _that_ conversation the sex that had followed had been absolutely mind-blowing and Tony had happily walked around with a limp, sated grin and marks decorating his body when Loki had finally let him out of the bedroom.

Bringing Thor up, right now, was the quickest way to stop Loki’s _evil_ teasing.

His mouth fell open as Loki dropped him so he slammed down, impaled and gloriously full in all the ways only a god could provide, before he squirmed and groaned.

_Worth it._

“Fucker.” There wasn’t an ounce of heat in it and Tony knew his rough tone came off fonder than anything else.

“I thought that was what you wanted?” the tone wasn’t near as innocent as Loki could have made it sound and Tony tightened down, rolling his hips, causing Loki’s eyes to darken and his lips to part with a soft moan. “It’s clear I was gone too long.” Lips pressed against Tony’s racing pulse as Tony rocked his hips and moaned softly in pleasure, “You’ve gotten even bolder.”

“You love it.” Tony shifted and started riding Loki in earnest, clenching and relaxing, as he dragged moans and groans of enjoyment out of his gorgeous trickster. He eagerly fed as Loki started moving with him, easily meeting his pace and exceeding it, as teeth sunk into the muscle where his neck joined his shoulder. Tony almost came apart right there at the feeling of Loki marking him. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The desperate edge that had been screaming at him to feed, to leave the Tower and hunt for someone to sate him, lost its sharpness and his body started to warm as the sexual energy flooded into him. With the amount of energy Loki was deliberately shoving at him, all of it gloriously sexual and full of heat, he wasn’t going to need more than one round but that wasn’t going to stop him from greedily taking and taking until both of them were completely spent.

He’d missed Loki more than he’d thought.

He’d missed Loki far too much and part of it scared him to be so dependent on another when he’d never been so before.

“That’s it,” Loki breathed out against his neck, “Show me how much you need me.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, a challenge he was going to meet with everything he had, Tony let go. His breathing hitched, his cheeks flushed with pleasure and Loki’s energy, as he moved faster and faster. He hadn’t even noticed he’d started chanting _Loki_ in an absolutely wrecked tone as he worked his legs quicker and quicker.

The weight and feeling of Loki, thick and hard, inside of him felt amazing. The second he’d finished with Loki the first time Tony had _known_ he was ruined for anyone else.

Humans had nothing on Norse Gods. They lacked the power, stamina and impossible size. They also didn’t taste a fraction as good. Loki was overindulgence while all of the humans he’d fed on in the past seemed to practically taste of ash in comparison.

“Always so eager for me.” There was a grin in Loki’s voice and Tony watched how it made green eyes practically dance with heated satisfaction.

“Cocky son of a bitch.” He groaned and then jerked when Loki’s hand curled around him. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Those clever fingers easily manipulated him until he was coming between them with a strangled cry of _Loki_. Tony jerked and tensed, body thrumming with energy and strung tight, before he slumped with a rough whine.

“Cheater.”

He would have said something else but in a flash Loki had him on his back, Tony’s legs around his waist, before Loki was pounding into him with the kind of power that would have damaged a mere human.

Tony’s head shoved back, his mouth fell open, as his fingers dug into the cushion under him. The sounds of fucking were impossible to ignore and Tony lost himself to it, listened with half of his attention to the way Loki had slipped into his mother tongue as he got closer, as more and more energy flowed into him in a tidal wave of glorious pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how long Loki fucked him, far too lost to the glorious feeling of being fucked, before the God of Mischief slammed into him with a snarl of Tony’s name and came. Tony was practically bursting as he came again, untouched, while Loki lazily fucked him through it.

Satisfaction filled those gorgeous green eyes as they took him in.

Tony liked the possessiveness he could easily read on Loki’s face. He didn’t bother moving. Tony was more than content to lay there, sprawled and completely fucked out, as Loki’s gaze drunk him in.

“Worth it.” He breathed out with a dazed, pleased grin of satisfaction.

Tony wanted to lounge in the sun and bask in the feeling of blissful fullness. At the same time he could easily spend hours more indulging in all kinds of sex that would have had some of the more hardened porn stars blushing.

Magic really did make things so much more interesting and judging by the hungry look Loki was still leveling him with there wasn’t a question that his earlier hopes were going to come to fruition.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I owed some of you a proper FrostIron fic since the previous one was primarily focused on the brotherly relationship between Thor and Loki with FrostIron not really the focus. Plus I haven't written a ton for this ship so I figured I should try to mix them in a bit more and I could always use the practice.
> 
> I merely borrowed some things from descriptions of incubi and changed it up to suit my own needs. I figure since MCU doesn't stick strictly to Norse mythology I shouldn't have to stick to incubi mythology.
> 
> As always I am hoping you all enjoyed this one! I figured some FrostIron smut would be the way to go with this bingo square. Let me know what you all thought!


End file.
